


Five in a Mini

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Carpool AU, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As James needs to drive to his out-of-the-way University campus, he figures he might as well make money while he does it by starting up a carpool. That's how he meets fellow Uni student Niki Lauda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five in a Mini

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by **Nadayoghurt** on Tumblr

The idea of a carpool strikes James like a physical blow of sheer brilliance. He owes the university some credit, if only for having a speck of campus that only just clings to the fringes of civilisation, but the prospect of getting paid to show off his driving is too ingenious to ignore.

He puts posters up the next day with his details and a perhaps slightly embellished drawing of his mini, just to catch the eye, and by the time James leaves the main building later that day all three seats are accounted for. As the blond heads for the car park and considers picking up a student to celebrate with, he sees someone stalking around his ride and tapping a wheel dubiously with their foot.

“I hope you don’t greet people by kicking them in the shin,” James calls, startling who he can now see is a young man. As the Brit approaches, he finds the man is several inches shorter than him with crop of wavy brown curls and an endearingly large overbite. James is also amused by the fact the stranger appears to be wearing one of his granddad’s jumpers.

“James Hunt?” the man asks with a rich accent. ‘ _German?_ ’ James muses.

“Yes,”

The man looks unimpressed as he pulls one of James’ posters from his messenger bag and holds it up to him.

“Despite your apparent denial about the state of your car, I need transport to my classes at the west campus. Do you have room still?”

James is tempted to answer with a stout ‘ _No, and even if I did you can fuck off_ ,’ because he adores his car that the brunet is badmouthing, even if its condition is a bit love-worn. But he doesn’t. Instead James eyes the man over and finds himself saying “You’re in luck, my Ratty friend, I have one space left. Pickup is outside the main building, eight o’clock.”

The man sucks on his teeth in irritation at the name and looks at the car again with a scrutinising frown, “Cost?”

“Ten a week, Monday to Friday, seems pretty fair I’d say.”

After a beat of silence the brunet huffs, “Fine, but I sit up front.”  
  
James merely smiles and shrugs a shoulder amicably. The man adjusts his bag-strap and gives a curt nod to the Brit before marching past him, James turns and calls out; “Don’t I get a name, **_*_** Jerry?”

The brunet stops and scowls over his shoulder. “Niki Lauda, and I’m Austrian, asshole.”

Grinning, James gives a salute of acknowledgement before he climbs into his car and revs the engine. As he peels out the car park and passes Niki stood sullenly at the bus stop, he gives the Austrian a cheeky wave and laughs when the man flips him off. He decides that Monday will definitely be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Jerry – An old British slang term for a German [pl. Jerries]  
>  German equivalent of American = Yank, Brit = Tommy etc. 


End file.
